


Deceptive

by SavioBriion



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG13, 2009. Christmas writing challenge. Sequel to Primoris. Nightmares can be deceptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sequel to Primoris, and Primoris is my OC, but this is set in Gaiman's Sandman universe.

Pause.

Turn, slowly, and look down the path behind you. Is it a drab, windowless, shadowy grey corridor, or an avenue of menacing trees in a dark forest? Or perhaps that familiar alleyway near school where the bullies lurked after lessons? Or all at once?

No matter. All you can hear is the pounding of your own heart, the squeak of your sneakers as you shift your footing. There is nothing moving behind you, nothing you can see or hear, and yet you _know_ that there is a shapeless menace chasing you.

Turn back, see the corridor, the forest path, the alleyway stretching out before you with no end in sight. And suddenly, the hairs on the back of your neck prickle and a shiver runs down your spine. There is something behind you, some dark, something evil. And it is approaching. Fear grips your heart but you dare not look back. You take a few tentative steps forward, trying to be quiet.

Is that a footfall behind you? An intake of breath?

Run.

Forgetting stealth, you break into a run, feet pounding against the ground, onwards and onwards on a neverending path, an amorphous terror behind you, gaining on you, and you dare not look back. Run, until your heart gives out, and you never wake.

_Run, run, as fast as you can, little mortal man. For I am waiting, at the end of your path._


End file.
